Bones and Birds
by PinkPeachy
Summary: Series of El Tigre oneshots with no relation to each other featuring Black Cuervo and Django of the Dead. Requests accepted. 3/25/13: In a typical night full of mischief, two teen super villains face off each other for the spoils at the Miracle City museum. Who will be the victor?
1. Into The Night

**A/N: So I have decided to change this oneshot into a mini series. This is just going to be multiple oneshots with no relation to each other (unless mentioned otherwise). Requests (to my liking) are accepted, however, anonymous requests most likely wont be. There is not near close enough Django and Black Cuervo stories out there so I would like to share and spread my love for it. Enjoy.**

* * *

**Summary: One night, Black Cuervo finds herself thinking about a certain skeleton teen. She had never seen someone so evil, it shocked her, infuriated her, and somehow... enamored her...**

**-Into The Night-**

The cold wind felt really good against her cheeks. Stars seemed like miniature diamonds against the black hue of the night. Black Cuervo always enjoyed her nightly strolls. Sure, she could go under her civilian identity Zoë Aves, but where would be the fun in that? Besides, it was more fun to fly than to walk. Cuervo never bothered to check the time when she did this (which wasn't often), but it's not like it mattered.

Or.. it _shouldn't _have mattered.

Ever since that incident with Sartana's pseudo tournament, Voltura (her oh so wonderful mother) had been even more strict regarding her curfew and how often she would go about her business. Voltura was completely convinced that it was no place for a teen villainess. Sure, Cuervo could argue and complain that she could take care of herself just fine, but at the end of the day, she was still only 13 years old. But honestly, did her mother have to be so uptight about it? Absentmindedly, she landed softly onto the pavement, the sharp heels making a _clack _sound as she did so, the loud noise of her jetpack dying down until she could hear nothing but cricket chirps. She looked up at the moon, it was so _bello._

When Cuervo had sneaked in the the tournament, it was out of pure _curiosidad_. Cuervo didn't even _want_ to participate, she wasn't one to just jump in the fight unless it benefited her in some way and unless it was a guaranteed victory. She winced slightly, still remembering the glare and scolding her mother had given her that day. Cuervo hadn't been allowed to go... so she had knocked out Grandmami with some heavy dosage of her sleeping medicine and disguised herself as her. It wasn't as bad as her mother made it out to be... really...

And one could imagine the complete and utter annoyance when Sartana had shackled her against the wall next to her mother. Cuervo had regretted even going in the first place. When they arrived home, unexpectedly, Voltura had thrown her arms around her one and only daughter, tears smudging her heavy eye makeup and practically sobbed at her, _"Ch'oung Lady, when I say it's too dangerous, chu follow my orders, entiendes? Chu're just a niña! I can't afford to lose chu!" _It had been the most out of character thing that Cuervo had ever seen her mother do.

Cuervo sighed, well it wasn't as if though she blamed her mother, that tournament did leave her a little nervous. Who knew the whole thing was but a ploy? It was so... _evil_... Cuervo paused, catching herself in mid-thought,

_'El Tigre, you will __**pay**__!'_

Django of the Dead's voice echoed faintly in her head. Under any circumstance, she would have never suspected Sartana to have a grandson, it made Cuervo shudder at the thought, not even wanting to try and figure it out. She wasn't at the meeting that her grandmami and her mother attended at so she really had no idea of knowing. But for some reason, that Django left something of... an impression on her...

And Cuervo was rarely impressed.

That evil and cunning, that sinister nature and temper. It was something that perplexed her, she was always under the impression _she _was sinister, temperamental and cunning. But this... this was something else. And of course, she wasn't exactly happy that her family was chained up, in fact, in plain angered her.

But the way he had just... lunged himself at El Tigre without a second thought and the intent on.. well... _killing him_ sent shivers down her spine as she had looked on. Of course, she was a villain (ehm.. _super_ villain) but Cuervo was not one to just.. kill. Epic butt kicking and hero thrashing, yes. Killing... murder... was a little _too _extreme.

It gave her a fickle feeling in her core.

Cuervo didn't feel so different with the lava. She almost didn't want to believe it.. he wouldn't be that evil, right? He wouldn't possibly dip all the villains of Miracle City in smoldering hot lava just for something as cliché as taking over the world, right? But then again, this was Sartana of the Dead's grandson she was talking about.

The final showdown between him and Tigre made her even feel a little sorry for the Rivera boy, Django was indeed very powerful. El Tigre just had the luck by his side that day, that's all it was. She didn't even want to imagine what would've happened to him if Django hadn't stupidly grabbed his mystic guitar and burned it to a crisp...

She watched uninterestedly as the path under her boots scuffed them. It would be best if she went back home, her mother would probably give her another scolding and Zoë did not want to deal with that, especially since she was already starting to feel sleep catching up to her.

But then something snapped the young masked goth out of her stupor, it was faint, but it was soothing.. it was a beautiful rhythm..

Feeling herself almost drawn to the faint _guitarra_ sound, Black Cuervo followed it, nearly jogging. She wouldn't bother to use her jetpack, for some inexplicable reason, she did _not _want that sound to stop. She turned many corners, went into an alleyway, and somehow ended up on the side of an abandoned building, a metal ladder meeting her vision. She pouted, "Dis is _so estupido.._"

But she still followed the sound.

The rhythm became cleared and louder as she neared the source. After some time, Cuervo found herself already at the top and looking at someone's back.

Someone's _red_ back.. uh-oh...

Her reddish violet eyes were widened and her red mouth was slightly agape... was she really seeing who she thought she was seeing?

A few seconds passed by as Django still strummed his guitar, but then his sixth sense came into play and he realized someone was behind, and he turned around, with narrowed eyes and his brow raised in question.

It was a girl. A girl he had never seen before, her mouth open forming an "o" and her eyes staring at him. He tilted his head slightly.

Cuervo slowly exhaled, the moonlight seemed to make his glowing red eyes all the more haunting. _Espantoso..._

Finally, Cuervo snapped out of her stupor and felt nervous, anger and anxiousness all piling into one. She was so _angry. _She was in front of the person- err skeleton- who tried to kill her_ familia_ off! She felt her lips curving into a scowl and her eyes narrowed viciously at Django, "_Chu!" _she exclaimed at him as she felt a sudden rush of adrenaline and confidence splurge into her, momentarily forgetting her fear.

Django blinked, not exactly knowing how to react, "Uh.. can I-"

Suddenly, a giant black laser shot out of the girl's wrist and aimed at him, her glare still intact. Okay, now it was getting intense, he matched her glare with his own savage look, narrowing his eyes and furrowing his brow. Django still didn't really understand what was going on, but he was pretty sure he knew when someone was trying to pick a fight. Warily he aimed his own guitar and prepared to strike if need be.

"Oh, don't chu dare act _innocento _conmigo huesos! Chu tried to destroy me and mi familia, de Flock of Fury, chu will pay for such _desgracia!_"

This made Django smirk darkly somewhat, something that inexplicably made Cuervo buckle her knees. But she wasn't sure if it was all from fear.

"Your precious family and the whole pathetic so called villains from Miracle City _should _have been destroyed. It was an impeccable plan!" Django chuckled, but then almost immediately, his whole mood turned bitter, "... if it wasn't for that _El Tigre. _I would have been _invincible_!" he hissed as his clenched hands made a crunching noise. But then, his attention was caught up in a certain giggle. A _mocking _giggle. Django snarled.

"I will give chu de point on dat plan of churs huesos, but _por favor_, chu is so pathetico! _Chu _got bested by _El Tigre_!_ Chu! Sartana's grandchild!_" she continued her giggling which turned into outright laughter, which irritated Django. He was about to retort nastily, no, he would _blast her into bits!_

But before that, and ingenious remark made its way out of his bony mouth. With a wicked smirk, he said, "Not as pathetic as actually _falling _for the little runt!" and then succumbed to his own fit of laughter. It was no secret that Black Cuervo had a thing for the Rivera boy.

_Screech!_

Now, _that _made Cuervo mad. Her laughter abruptly stopped and she glared venomously at Django as he laughed. If it were anybody else, she would be blasting them off to who-knows-where for even _daring _to mock her. But with the skeleton teen laughing his non-existent guts out, she didn't. Something about his confidence and self absorption was irritating, yes, but at the same time.. it was alluring. It was dark and sinister, and Cuervo couldn't deny the increasing pulse of her corazon. Nor could she deny the hot warmth that spread onto her cheeks.

"_Be silent, chu pathetic saco de huesos!_" his laughter didn't die down, okay... _now _she would blast him into tomorrow. In a fit of anger, Cuervo stomped her boot and blasted near the side of his leg. Django stopped laughing and looked at the spot where she blasted and then looked back at her.

And he really _glared_ at her this time, she could literally feel the _hum _of his malicious aura overwhelming hers by a thousnd.

Cuervo gulped a little, maybe that wasn't the absolute smartest thing to do. The more seconds passed by the more anxious she became. She willed herself not to shake and stood her ground. Black Cuervo fears no one!

His raspy voice took away the dreaded silence, "You have no idea who you're dealing with, do you _chica? _You do _not _want to make me upset." That look was the very same one he gave El Tigre at the start of their epic battle. Great, that funny feeling was back.

She raised her brow at him, "Well, _chu _do not want to make _me _mad, huesos." This caused Django to chuckle.

"Why? You gonna call your precious boyfriend El Tigre for help?"

She scowled at him, "No! El Tigre is _not _mi novio!" Django's chuckle died down.

"Right, of course he isn't. What do you see in him anyway?"

"I just _said_; El Tigre is _no _boyfriend of mine. He doesn't know what good he has even if it hit him in his pathet'ic cara." she stated in a very bitter tone. Cuervo then gasped widened her eyes at the realization of what she just said; _why _was she telling this to Django?!

Now, Django was no idiot. Obviously something none too pretty must have happened between the two, the thing was, he really didn't know how to respond to this. He's never really have to deal with relationship problems before. Unless a certain unrequited crush on a blue haired, red goggled girl counts. But Django really doubted that.

"What ...did El Tigre do to you?"

Cuervo looked away, her expression forming into a sad frown, her bottom lip quivering a little, "What all the Rivera men are known to do best.." she spat. Django had a feeling that she wasn't talking about combat.

"What was dat song chu were playing on chur guitarra?" she suddenly asked, now looking straight at him, her tone mildly curious. Her features were illuminated by the moonlight, almost enhancing everything about her. Django hadn't noticed her pale skin, red lips, and her reddish violet colored eyes.

Django suddenly felt funny. Slightly nervous, he replied, "Just a song I composed myself..."

Cuervo felt her eyes widening slightly in surprise, "Chu play guitar?"

A pause. That was the most _ridiculous _question she could ever ask! _Oh, _how she wanted to _kick herself in the- OF COURSE Django of the Dead played guitar! How could she be so-!_

A playful smirk came onto Django's visage (or lack of), amused by the question, but it was understandable. He grabbed his guitar and strummed a few strings producing a smooth funky tune. "My Nana's guitar and mine isn't just for chaos you know. I've been playing ever since I was just a piece of cartilage." he smiled smoothly at her, his joke making Cuervo stifle a light girlish giggle.

"What else do chu play huesos?" she asked teasingly.

He strummed some more. Wow, Django did truly know how to play wonderfully. Giving a smug grin, Django said, "You name it, I can play it."

"What inspires chu to play?"

Django paused at that, and took a good look at the black crow- themed villainess. She really was something to look at. Maybe... just maybe.. he could...

Without a second thought, Django said, "Beauty and elegance is what inspires me to play, _chica_." He raised a light suggestive brow at her, he felt himself breaking into a light grin. Woah, since when did Django of the Dead have the guts to flirt?

Black Cuervo felt herself break into a soft smile, "Would chu be so kind as to play for me more often, _huesos_?" she asked in an equally coquettish tone, making Django -inexplicably- smitten.

His bony fingers strummed the steel strings of his guitar, producing a beautiful harmonic rhythm that comically suited the night, and he winked at her, "Gladly, _señorita."_

Cuervo felt that her mother's scolding tonight would be worth it.

* * *

**A/N- Am I the only one under the suspicion that Django would probably be a total natural flirt? Anyway, in the course of the episode 'The Good, The Bad, and el Tigre' after Lady Gobbler looses, you see a small ****_purple _****figure next to Voltura, and no Lady Gobbler. Hmmm. This is just my take on that, Black Cuervo must have seen how deliciously smooth Django was. How could she resist?**


	2. To Victor Goes The Spoils

**A/N: Just something nice and sweet. R&R.**

* * *

**Summary: In a typical night full of mischief, two teen supervillains face off each other for the spoils at the Miracle City museum. Who will be the victor?**

**-To Victor Goes The Spoils-**

The weather this particular night was cold, but it didn't bother her in the least. Said villainess was used to it, in fact. It didn't really pose as a problem. It had been at least two days since her last heist and she was getting angsty. Some girls would get like this for their nail polish color, their hair or something along those lines but not Zoë Avez, who secretly was the infamous Black Cuervo. Black Cuervo was a feared villain throughout Miracle City, belonging to the all female bird-themed villain group, the Flock of Fury, they were truly a force to be reckoned with. She was but a mere teen, but regardless, Black Cuervo was known for her cunning and manipulative nature. More so when it came stealing priceless treasures. So after sitting what seemed endless hours in her egg themed chair and leafing through Villains Quarterly, Cuervo decided it was time to make a move already. She wanted something shiny and pretty for tonight, something with spunk that only she had the potential to steal. As long as it was up to her standards, it didn't really matter what it was. After suiting up she flew to the Miracle City museum, the pathetic security system was mere play time for her and she finally saw something that suited her needs.

Cuervo licked her scarlet lips in anticipation, her eyes growing with greed as she oogled the beautiful golden vase that had giant rubies encrusted on the sides. It was _perfect_...

"Hehehe, and it's all mine.." she purred gleefully, extending her purple colored claws toward the treasure. Cuervo really wanted to savor this moment in all it's glory. Besides, what could possibly happen?

Just then, a glint caught her peripheral view she turned at the source instinctively, her eyes widened in surprise at what she saw through the darkness: a pair of _glowing red eyes._ '_What de..?!'_

Honestly, Cuervo didn't know something like this would happen. She was expecting this to be a swift and flawless crime, perfect in every way, shape and form. But things had a habit of not going her way, and although she was accustomed to that, it didn't mean that it didn't upset her. She was expecting to come to the Miracle City Museum to steal something pretty and shiny, nothing in particular, and revel in her spoils for the night, _not _to run into someone who was coincidentally trying to do the same thing.

"Well, well..." his figure was becoming clear as he stepped out of the darkness, "..looks like I got some competition.."

"Django.. _of the Dead?!_" Cuervo questioned in surprise. It wasn't that she was so much scared, but what would _Django of the Dead _be doing _here_?

Django took this as a sign of fear and smirked -which caused Cuervo to snarl- and replied, "Why I'm so glad that you know me.. um.. Black... Raven?" he said the last part with uncertainty.

"_Cuervo!_" Cuervo hissed. How dare he mock her in such a way? He would pay for his ignorance!

Django shrugged, clearly not caring, "Whatever. Anyway, I'm gonna have to ask you to move aside. That little trinket is _mine_." Cuervo turned to see the 'trinket' as he put it; it was the vase._ 'As if!'_

Although, it was a little strange. What would a skeleton teen boy want with something so girly? Raising a brow, she inquired, "Why would chu want somet'ing like dis?" taking a pause, Cuervo smirked knowingly, "..what? Hoping to win over de corazon of chur precious _Frida Suarez? _She reveled in sweet short victory as she saw a light crimson hue adorning his paper white skull. It was kinda cute.

"I.. er..._ Look,_ I don't wanna waste any time, I need to get that stupid thing for Nana. She's been in a bad mood lately thanks to that El Tigre and is taking it out on me!" Django cleverly avoided -or tried to avoid- what the crow themed villainess pointed out. Okay, so _maybe _he _was _going to get something else for-

"I don't t'ink so huesos, that valuable tesoro es _mine_. I saw it first!" Django rolled his eyes at that.

"Do you really think I care?"

So then, he needed her-yes, _her-_ golden vase for his precious Nana. So what? He wasn't about to get any sympathy from her if that's what he was hoping for. "We can either do this the easy way or we could do this the fun way; it's your choice birdy."

Cuervo seethed at the pathetic insult. Okay, this was definitely getting personal now. The sack of bones thought he could intimidate her? Just because he was Sartana's grandson? HA! This was going to be very entertaining for her, she would show him who was boss.

Getting into a battle ready position, Cuervo scowled at him, "Over my dead body, _huesos. _Chur not getting anyt'ing tonight except for my wrath... _grandmami's boy._" Django's face twisted in pure indignation at the insult. It was the very same insult that El Tigre used, and it infuriated him. She would pay indeed, nobody messes with him!

Cuervo didn't know why, but she absolutely took sick pleasure in torturing the skeleton teen. He was everything that a villain could ever strive for, cunning, manipulative, backstabber, genius... _evil_. Knowing that he was easily riled up over a few petty words was something of value to her and very... _adorable_...

Django couldn't believe his rotten luck tonight. He came here just for something quick and easy to get a hold of. But _nooo,_ he just _had _to run in to Black Raven.. Crow.. whatever she called herself! She was wasting his valuable time! Growling, Django wrapped his thoughts up as only one thing became clear for him: he would have to fight her. Eh, it's not like he cared or anything, he was just expecting to come here and go. He really didn't want to, but seeing as he had no choice...

Cuervo revealed her deadly sharp purple talons as Django readied himself with his own guitar. The two teens stared venomously at each other, neither backing down. It would be a fight to the very end.

Narrowing his eyes, Django made the first move and with a single strum of his guitar a laser was shot at the girl's direction. Cuervo, being a master of the air, expertly leaped, dodging the lasers, practically dancing the whole while. Gunning up her jetpack for an extra boost and opting for a more cat-like approach, she aimed to scratch Django's head clean off. However, Django, being much more athletic and prepared for this kind of thing, tucked his guitar back leaped high into the air and back flipped, away from the villainess's deadly talons.

Cuervo sucked her teeth in pain as her talons nearly broke upon contact against the marble floor. She looked up in anger and fascination as she saw Django making a move to grab his guitar and shoot her once more. Suddenly, a light bulb lit in her head and she smiled.

Django initial reaction was that he didn't like the intent behind that smile. But... she did look.. kinda... _pretty _when she was smiling. Huh, she was sure annoying, but she wasn't such a bad sight. He found himself staring a little and he immediately denied it to himself. No, Cuervo was absolutely _not _pretty, nor was she charming or _ANYTHING! _

Django was too caught up with his inner turmoil that he didn't notice his guitar being yanked from him ungracefully. Glaring up at her, he saw that Black Cuervo was struggling to get the guitar separated from his grasp.

"You got another thing coming chickadee." he hissed as he pulled his own guitar and inwardly flinched. It was delicate and he couldn't afford to go out again. It would take him forever and he was no fan of the process. Seeing as Django was stronger, Cuervo was easily exhausted but she persisted. Huh, so she was stubborn too? Okay, he would give her the point on that at least.

With a huff, Cuervo growled and mustered up all her physical strength and pulled _hard _on the guitar. Somehow, that was enough to get the guitar out of the older teen's grasp.

"_Ai!_" came out Black Cuervo's squeal.

Django found himself grunting from aching pain burning at his skull and mentally cringed as he heard a _clank _from the impact of his guitar. His eyes widened in surprise, but his surprise wasn't for his guitar... it was the current situation.

Along the moment that Cuervo yanked up his guitar high in the air, she had managed to yank Django up along with it and they both headbutted painfully into the air and landed on the floor, the guitar thrown across away from them, momentarily forgotten. To say the least, the two teens were thunderstruck for their current.. erhm.. _awkward _position. Trying to lift himself up with his arms and trying to get the painful stars out of his head, Django realized that he was looking _down _at Black Cuervo and Black Cuervo realized she was looking _up _into those easily recognizable glowing red eyes. They looked exactly as she felt: unexpected, but not entirely a displeasure. Cuervo would have scolded herself if she wasn't such in a trance.

Both teens blinked at each other, not really knowing what to say or even do at this point, crimson blushes adorning their faces, seconds literally feeling like hours... But they still didn't move.

Django opened his mouth, as if though to say something, but he didn't have the chance as they both heard an all too familiar tiger roar and an ungraceful opening of museum doors. It was no one else but El Tigre himself.

Fabulous.

"_Alright,_ who's ready for some epic butt kicking..." Manny trailed off, his eyes widening at the sight before him, words dying on his tongue. Unlike him, however, Frida gaped and unceremoniously blurted out, "Woah... now _that's _something unexpected..."

Finally coming to their senses, both teen villains looked at the gaping Frida and awkward Manny and then stared back at each other. Immediately they fumbled out of their awkward position and got into their battle ready poses.

Shaking his head to free himself of the disturbing mental image that stuck to him, Manny prepared his grappling fist, "Well, couple or not, you two are going down!"

"WE ARE _NOT _A COUPLE!" came the enraged simultaneous reply. Frida chuckled, "Riiiiiiiiiight, _not _together. Gotcha, hehehe." she emphasized with air quotes around the 'not'.

Manny shot out his grappling fist at the supervillains, ignoring their previous heated reply, meaning to pin both Django and Black Cuervo, but Cuervo being just a little ahead of the game jumped out of the way with her jetpack just in time, leaving Django pinned by El Tigre. She grunted in pain as she landed hard on her side, but her pain was forgotten as she glanced up and saw the golden vase that she was after to begin with.

This was it! Django was pinned, El Tigre would be easy to evade, and she could get the vase and leave. It was an easy escape. But then again...

Cuervo turned at the scene, the crow themed villainess apparently forgotten as both Django and Manny stared vehemently at one another, the outside world non existent. Django's eyes were so haunting and... frightening as he narrowed them, his mouth set into a very unpleasant scorn. Tigre remained rigid, an unnerving frown and his own green eyes narrowed as well.

"_El Tigre_" Django spat. Manny smirked slightly, "_Grandmami's boy. _So, ready for _yet another _beating?" he taunted. Django growled, "Sure, except _you'll _be the one getting the beating Tigre!"

"Psh, I'd like to see you _try _you lame saco de huesos!" Manny said as he prepared to strike, but then suddenly a jetpack engine caught his ears and he turned at the feminine voice that came along with it.

"I t'ink I'll abide to dat." Cuervo smirked, and before El Tigre could even question what she was going to do she blasted his chain with her wrist blaster, blowing him back a good feet and freeing Django. Tigre landed ungracefully with a crash and a very loud groan of pain.

Using the momentary distraction, Cuervo handed a very confused and stunned Django his guitar.

"Wha-?" Django began to question, but Cuervo beat him to the punch. Smirking very smug and a bat of eyelashes that strangely flattered him, she extended her hand out to him, "Consider it an honor dat chu get to work wit me for tonight huesos." Django smirked, quickly catching on to the temporary truce and took her hand, "Gladly."

Spitting out debris from the crash Tigre growled at the two teens, "Oh, _that's it._ You two are in for it, big time!" he exclaimed as he shook his fist at them.

Django then shot out lasers above Manny causing even more debris to fall on top of the super hero wonder. Cuervo gunned her jetpack once more and grabbed Django's skeletal hand, "Well, chur gonna have to catch us first, _El Tigre_!" She roared with evil laughter and flew through the roof of the museum and flew at incredible speed. No way El Tigre would catch them at this rate. Cuervo looked behind, seeing Tigre struggling out of the debris and cursing at them. She rolled her eyes, smile still in place and shook her head in amusement. Tigre sure never failed to entertain her.

Indeed, she decided to help put Django of the Dead. Why? The reason was simple: She wanted to show huesos who truly was the villainess. Abandoning him for El Tigre and playing it safe was kiddies play. Black Cuervo loved a challenge. Besides, she was curious. The inner girl in her was sure that she was not the only one who felt a certain rush of adrenaline and nervousness cursing through her veins at their.. erhm... little moment. And besides... Django was kind of cute... for a skeleton she supposed. And even if he didn't feel it, Cuervo believed in taking chances. Life was full of risks, and Cuervo was sure one to take risks, let there be no mistake about that. She smiled as they came to a good stop, very far away from the museum, on top of a building.

"Woah, what a rush! That was pretty good, your not too bad chica." Django said as he smiled, pleased with Cuervo. She smiled at the fact that he appreciated the actual flight. It wasn't too often that she found someone who loved the rush of flying high altitudes.

"T'ank chu huesos. But don't get too comfortable. Dis isn't gonna happen too often." Well... it really depended on him, but Cuervo that little part out.

"Of course, not problem. So.. why _did _you help me out? You could have easily gotten the vase, you know.."

"Yo se. But, chu see, it's more fun dis way..."

Django raised a brow at her, "What's more fun? What do you mean?"

"Well, since El Tigre isn't really here to interrupt us, I figured dat dis would be de perfect chance to get my venganza. Chu see huesos, chu mocked me one too many times. I can't really let dat slide, no matter how cute chu may be." she clicked her tongue in fake disappointment.

Django blinked, trying to process what the girl had said to him. Alright, so she obviously saved him not to get him out of harms way, but to have him for herself to beat up. But there was that other thing she said... cute? Wait a second.. is she-

Django didn't have time to react as he felt himself being blasted against the floor quite painfully. He groaned and before he knew it, the barrel of Cuervo's laser gun was against his head. However, Cuervo herself was sporting a really coy smile.

It made Django feel a little funny.

He could only look on stunned, before he shut his eyes awaiting for the laser. Cuervo smiles further at this and she removed her aim. He was about to question just what was going on until a certain fragrance entered his turbinate... was that... strawberry? Opening his eyes, he found her... _red violet_ eyes boring his... they were stunning. He felt a talon lifting his mental protuberance very slightly.

"But I guess I can make an exception dis one time _huesos._" she whispered. And with that, Django felt something particularly warm on his skeleton lips. It took him exactly a millisecond to realize, that Black Cuervo, her visor up, was _kissing him._

Truth be told it felt _amazing._

But just how fast how it started, it ended a little too soon for his liking. Cuervo's lips lingered slightly before she completely pulled herself away from Django. The lack of warmth caused him to snap out of his smitten daze and he realized that she was ready to take flight.

Black Cuervo was sporting a monster blush, sure, she was bold and all. But she was really never _that _bold. It took all her self confidence, cheesy romance movie knowledge and some acting to do all that. But, while she was at it, she might as well make a killer exit right?

Black Cuervo turned to face Django's direction and mustered all her self confidence into a coquettish smirk and winked. "I'll be seeing chu around. Adioooooooooos huesos!" she exclaimed as she flew into the night skies, leaving Django with a smitten visage, giddy bones and a _very _content feeling.

It took him a few minutes and fumbling around his pockets to realize that Black Cuervo had taken the golden vase. Indeed, the crow-themes villainess was the victor.

And boy, did she sure get her spoils for the night.

* * *

**A/N: Cuervo wins :)**

**Coming up: _Mariachi Nights__, __Babysitting Blues__, _& _Perspective._Not necessarily in that order. **


End file.
